Dance For Life
Dance For Life - to piosenka wykonana przez Adama Hicksa i Drewa Seeleya i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej pierwszego sezonu - Shake It Up: Break It Down. Utwór pojawił się w odcinku Doktorzy rządzą z dodatkowym Rapem Ty'a Występowanie Sezon 1 * Vatalihootsit It Up * Throw It Up Sezon 2 * Doktorzy rządzą Tekst A+ baby I see you Drew Let's get it started Let's kick it off right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Let's kick it off right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Now started dancing feeling the vibe Tell you how I'm felling when it's still in my mind Shockwave through your body that you feel in your spine Killing rhymes, hope you feel it when im spilling my mind Like one time are you down for that See I really know just where the dance is at You know the rhythm make our bodies wanna answer back And this dance can expand through our hands and clap, so Get it popping life you dance alot And let it drop to the feeling where your pants will pop Now watch your head start rocking to the jams I drop A fan or not can you really understand, we hot Life's a dance, we dance for life The stages, the bands, the fans, the lights So when you tell me better answer right 'Cause baby this is life and we gon' dance tonight Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life I'm dancing for my life Now party dancing down for that, ok Move it all around, bring it down and back Just seeing how they move when they heard the track Around the map they dance to the sounds of rap Like one time are you down or not To keep it all hot with the sound of pop Probably need earplugs just to drown my watts With that underground flow we're just down the top Party dancing lights on And we might just dance all night long 'Til the night's gone with the right song Give me a mic and a rhythm and a "right on" Take cover when the fights on Turn this whole rap thing into an icon Yeah 'cause we giving it hot And if you really think you're living You should give it a shot Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life I dance on the edge risking it all I move to survive, I gotta stay strong Whoah, I gotta stay strong Let's kick it off right now Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life Life's a dance, we dance for life The stages, the bands, the fans, the lights So when you tell me better answer right 'Cause baby this is life and we gon' dance tonight Let's kick it all right right right I'm dancing for my life life life I'm dancing for my life I'm dancing for my life Kategoria:Piosenki